The Jewel of the Air
by Blo-bie1234
Summary: When the monks find out Aang has run away, His sister is trained and sent to find him. But, the Fire Nation attacks before that can happen. The monks put Jewel in a trance where her body isn't affected by age, and her soul is sent to the Spirit World. 97 years later Aang wakes her up to help him win the war.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So, I'm redoing the first two chapters cause a thought of a more interesting way to introduce my own character, so sorry for the inconvenience. And does anyone know how to do the line thing on the mobile app? It would help extremely!**

Monk Ganzehn hurried me deeper into the temple. We could hear the sounds of fire nation soldiers fighting the monks who lived in this sacred temple, in my _home_. And it was being destroyed by fire benders! It's been years since my brother was last seen, why attack now?!

"We must hurry, Jewel! Aang _will_ return and he will need your help!" Monk Ganzehn said, dragging me past halls and rooms that were extremely familiar. I knew where we were going, but I desperately wanted to help fight. It's what I was trained for!

"But why can't I stay and fight?"

"As I said before, Aang will need you whether or not he realizes it!"

"But I was _trained_ for this, Monk Ganzehn!" I argued. Why did he have to be so _stubborn?!_

The monk stopped and turned to face me.

" _Jewel_!" He said harshly. "You were trained to help the avatar and _only_ the avatar! Now come, we need to put you in a spirit trance. You will only wake up when Aang or another avatar comes." And with that, we proceeded to the statue hall.

Monk Ganzehn had told me to sit lotus style, and then started chanting in an unfamiliar language. I had been taught most languages as part of my lessons, so this came as a surprise. The air benders still had their secrets, some of which would be lost forever after they had all died.

After a few seconds of Ganzehn chanting, I began to feel extremely tired but I tried to fight it off. Tried being the operative word.

The world went dark as I fell into a deep sleep, the last thing I heard being: "sleep well, and good luck, my Jewel"


	2. Chapter One

**So finally getting to the real story!**

 **A:tLA does not belong to me (I wish it did)**

No ones P.O.V

"This is humiliating." Katara said, walking with the rest of the group.

"Do you mean getting throughly spanked by the fire nation, or having to walk all the way to the western air temple?" Sokka asked.

"Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang said patting Appa.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo piped up.

Haru took his chance to answer: "There're probably on their way to a prison by now. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in."

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke said sadly.

Sokka, being his normal sarcastic self, said: "I miss not having blisters on my feet."

A few minutes later they arrived near the edge of a cliff.

"Hey, we're here!" Toph exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh," Katara said. "I think your feet need their eyes checked."

"No, She's right! We are here!" Aang yelled excitedly.

Only Toph could 'see' the temple as it was hanging upside down from a cliff. "Wow! It's _amazing!"_

Its so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms!" Teo said.

"Lets go check it out!" Haru yelled waving for everyone to follow.

"You guys'll ahead, we need to talk about some things." Katara said, putting Aang's staff in front of him to keep him from running off.

Teo, Haru, and The Duke were exploring the Western AirTemple looking for secret rooms when they came across a metal door. They found this odd, as far as they knew, no one had been here since the Airbenders were killed, and they didn't expect the Airbenders to be metalworkers. After a few minutes of deliberation, the three decided to consult the expert: Aang.

They ran back to the main room where the others were.

"Hey Aang, were the Airbenders metalworkers?" Haru asked.

Aang looked confused, "Um, no, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"We just found a locked metal door. Come see, maybe you can make sense of it."

And with that, they all ran to the door that looked out of place, but still a perfect fit.

 **A/N: I know it's not that great, and those characters probably wouldn't have said those things, but hey, I got it out!**


End file.
